the list
by evilbadgal16
Summary: "What a stupid list." "It's not stupid!" "It is. no guy is like that. not on this lifetime." in which a 'stupid list' brings Sasuke to prove to Sakura that no guy can do all those things without making a fool out of himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So…I've been thinking about this for a while and decided to give it a shot. You never know, it might turn out not bad… well, enjoy! And do please leave a review! It will be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto. I also hold a billion dollar in my hand. (Note the HUGE sarcasm)**

* * *

><p><em>I want a guy who...<em>

_-calls me beautiful instead of hot_

_-calls me back when I hang up on him_

_-tells me I'm beautiful when I look like a mess_

_-would do anything to see me smile_

_-hugs me when I'm crying_

_-will watch girly chick-flicks with me just to please me_

_-surprises me every now and then_

_-remembers my birthday_

_-will hold my hand in front of his friends_

_-when I run to him crying, the first thing he'll say is 'who's ass am I kicking'_

_-kisses me in front for the whole world to see_

_-says 'I love you' like he really means it... _

"What a stupid list." Mocked a voice from behind, making the little pink-haired girl jump a little.

"Shut up Sasu-chan! It's not stupid! It's romantic! And how did you get into my room without me noticing? You're weird…" the boy just ignored the question and walked around the pale pink bedroom. The room was really too girly for his taste and he never resisted the urge to show his distaste, especially when Sakura was with him. It just means she would get angry. And he _loves_ making his best friend angry.

"It's stupid. There are no such guys like that in this planet, not on this lifetime anyways…besides, even if there were, they'd be a) gay, b) old or c) faking it." He said as he patted Sakura's cat, (in his opinion, a very stupid name.)

"You're mean! You just say that because you are a cold-hearted b-word!"

"Bastard?" offered the smirking boy.

Sakura gave a gasp before pointing at him.

"You said a bad word! We're 7! Nii-chan said we can't use those words until we're 12!"

"So? You wrote 'ass' on your stupid list."

This made Sakura blushed as she just realized what her best friend had said was true.

"W-well…t-t-that's different! I wrote it! It didn't come out of my mouth! Also, it's not stupid! You are so immature Uchiha Sasuke-chan!" she said as she threw her tongue at him.

"Oh, real mature…and anyway, I bet you can't find a single guy who would do those things for you." Muttered Sasuke as he shrugged and placed both of his hands in his pockets.

"I can! There're lots of guys! Naru-chan is very sweet…" "He's a dope." "…There's Shika-chan who's amazingly smart…" "The lazy bum?" "…Neji-kun is very mature and cool…" "He's practically Hinata's puppy, following her around all day." "…Kiba-kun is cute with his cute puppy…" "He smells like one too." "…Sai is very artistic…" "He's also a weirdo." "…Shino-kun is very…" "He's a bug freak."

"Hey! I haven't even finished! They are not that bad! You think you're so perfect?" at this, Sasuke smirked and sat on her bed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I was _born _perfect."

Sakura rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. The pillow went straight towards sasuke's face and was stuck there for about 3 seconds. "You really have strength little girl…" "I'm older than you for four months!" "Whatever…ready for a taste of your own medicine?" before Sakura could react, Sasuke threw another pillow at her direction and soon after, a pillow fight between the two best friends occurred.

"You can't hit a girl! It's ungentlemanly!"

"I'm 7. I don't have to be a gentleman."

"You're mean!"

"You seem to like me just fine."

"We have to like each other! Our parents are best friends—whoa!"

"Whatever—hey! Watch it—augh!" sakura tripped over her tabby cat and started to fall against Sasuke, resulting them to fall on her bed in a very(if they were not 7 of course) suggestive position. And might I add, their innocent lips collided into each other.

At once, Sakura jumped away from him and sat on the carpeted floor with both of her hand covering her mouth. She was sure her face was as red as a tomato. She tilted her head to see Sasuke who was sitting in the bed. He had both hands at either side of him and was looking at her emotionlessly. He wasn't even blushing!

"Y-you…m-m-me…I-I…w-w-w-we…eeep!" she blushed even more and turned around, not able to face him. It embarrassing! She lost her first kiss to her best friend! What's more, they're 7 years old! What if his stupid fan girls find out? What if Ino-chan and Hina-chan and Tenten-chan and Tema-chan find out? What if naruto-chan and the others find out!

"We kissed. No big deal."

Sakura immediately changed moods and was now glaring at Sasuke, her face still blushing. "No big deal? What if our friends find out? Or worst, what if your fan girls find out! They'll kill me!"

"It's not like we'll tell anyone. Geez, you're such a girl."

"Aren't you even the least bit embarrassed at what just happened?"

"Nope…" he said emotionlessly. But seeing the look on Sakura's face who looks like she's about to cry any second made him feel a bit sorry for the girl.

"Sigh…look at the bright side…at least you got your first kiss with someone you know for years…seriously, we're 7 years old. It doesn't really matter."

Just then, Haruno Natsumi came in smiling. She saw Sakura blushing and Sasuke with an indifferent look. This made her grin even more(does she know something?) as she leaned on the door frame and observed the two children.

"I made cookies! They're really delicious!" She noticed the sudden change in atmosphere as both Sakura and Sasuke looked at her in horror. This made the 28 year old model/actress sweat dropped. Did her cooking really taste that bad?

"Sigh…okay…Sasu-chan's mother baked the cookies…I made drinks! Come on then!" sighing in relief, the two children seem to forget what just happened and rushed to the kitchen, leaving a twitching Natsumi behind.

"Note to self: ask husband to try all dish so he could improve it." Haruno Takashi will have a rough time that night, but we don't need to tell Natsumi that…

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Should I continue on this or should I just delete this? I really hope you would take the time to comment! Arigato Gozaimasu! Evilbadgal16 out!<strong>


	2. Years later

**HEYYYY! (quickly hides behind Itachi! Kyaa!) sorry for being MIA for so long! Hope no one missed me!...wait who am I kidding….of course no one missed me… -_-**

**Anyway…..so sorry for the long delay on my 2****nd**** ch.! I solemnly promise to be a better updater from now on! Scout's honor!...wait…I'm not a scout…whatever! On the story!**

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada I don't own Naruto…but I do own Itachi!**

**Ita-chan: no. you don't.**

**Le dramatic me: D':**

_Think of a beautiful lake-view scenery…with all the serene atmosphere, beautiful flowers and all those overly cheesy romantic stuff we see in fairytale movies._

_Now imagine a beautiful pink-haired princess with emerald…no, maybe a lighter shade, jade's more like it….a beautiful princess pink-haired princess with jade-colored eyes. Though her clothes were gorgeous, shimmering by the sunlight, the color of sweet, happy, innocent pink, her face showed no happy emotions in them. The serene atmosphere was ruined by the sound of chocked sobs and the princess's beautiful face was ruin by her tears._

_As the princess was sobbing, a gentle finger reached to catch her tear, making her look at the owner of said finger._

_In front of her, kneeling while flashing a gorgeous smile was her prince! Valiant and fine!...and yes…wearing a tacky spandex leotard like all those tacky princes in fairy tales._

_But despite all his tacky attires, the prince did indeed look very handsome. A well-built figure, soft-looking raven hair that seem to defy gravity on its own, dark onyx orbs that seemed endless when you stare into them, pale skin like a vampire only this one doesn't sparkle, and that breathtaking smile. Could someone be born so perfect? Indeed…her prince charming could only be_

"_Sasuke-kun…?"_

"_Hello princess…may I ask why are you crying all by yourself here?"_

"_It's nothing…I just….nothing…" she felt her face turn hot when she saw him edging closer to her._

"_Hmm…you know, you look very pretty when you're crying princess…but…you look even more beautiful with a smile on your face instead…"_

_She was sure she was redder than a tomato by now. Not only did the prince's words effected her, but his minty breath had touched her lips in a teasing way. _

"_W-what are you d-doing?" she managed to squeak when she saw him leaning towards her._

"_Stopping your tears from falling…"_

_Their lips were mere centimeters away but it seemed like a lifetime for her to feel his lips. What's wrong? Is she too far? She started to pucker her lips more in hope she's reached the prince's lips…_

_***Suffocation***_

_What. The. Hell? Is the princes lips this suffocating? She can't breathe damn it!_

"Whuahh! –pant- -pant- kami I thought I was going to die!" Sakura said as she jerked her body up and removed the pillow that was suffocating her face.

"What the hell is my pillow thinking trying to ruin such a great drea—" she sensed someone staring and turned to her right only to be met with a smirking guy being mere inches away from her flushed face. "Kyaaaaaa!" on instinct she screamed and jumped away, resulting to falling on the floor with a THUMP.

"Morning to you too princess."

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?"

Sasuke merely pointed towards her alarm clock.

7.48a.m.

"No way! I'm late! Why didn't mom or dad wake me damn it!" Sakura said as she runs around her room trying to prepare everything that she'll be bringing to school that day.

"Your dad had to leave early with my dad to go on a business trip. Natsumi-san did wake you but she said, and I quote, 'That girl kicked a pillow at me when I tried to wake and she was muttering some funny stuff' insert giggle. So really, you're the one at fault…"

"She said what? Funny for her usually means embarrassing for me! Argh! I have to time to think about this! I'm gonna go get ready! You wait outside!"

"Eh…I think I'm comfortable right here…" Sasuke said while smirking and laying on her bed, staring at her.

Sakura turned red from both embarrassment and anger as she stomped over to him and proceeded to hit him with a pillow. As she was about to throw a pillow at him, Sasuke jumped up and walked towards her door, shutting it before she managed to throw another pillow at him, as the first was missed. She could hear him laughing along the hallway that little prick!

Looking at her clock that showed 7.52

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M FREAKING LATE!"

**SCHOOL**

They managed to reach school 15 minutes before 8.30. Sakura begged Sasuke to let her eat her chocolate waffles in his car so she was ready for school with no hunger! Sakura loved school. She loved school activities and was a bit bummed that this was their last year in high school…but they'll be going to college next year so she's happy for that too.

Konoha Academy was different from other high school. It was an academy for the rich built by Uzumaki Masato over 50 years ago. Now it is famous all over the globe. Konoha Academy in linked to Konoha University which is located 3 kilometers from Konoha Academy, though it was only built 20 years ago when Uzumaki Minato inherited the business from his father, Masato.

After waiting for Sasuke to get out of the car, both of them walk towards the huge school.

They both walked into 3-A and took their respective seats, Sakura next to Hyuuga Hinata and Sasuke a few seats behind them next to Uzumaki Naruto.

"G'morning Hina-chan!"

"Good morning Sakura-chan…err…you have uhm…chocolate syrup here…" Hinata said as she point at her own face to show Sakura where the chocolate syrup was located.

"Really? No way! Do you have a mirror Hina-chan?"

Hinata gave Sakura her compact mirror and Sakura quickly examined herself before screaming.

"AHHHH! Sasuke you son of a bitch!"

"Language princess…and what the hell did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do dipshit!"

Sakura was staring her with no emotions whatsoever but his eyes showed hints of amusement and glee.

"Why didn't you tell me I had this on my face?" she said, using her pointing finger to point where the stains lay.

"I didn't see them earlier."

"Like hell you didn't! You were staring at me for like 5 seconds! And now I know why! I have chocolate syrup on me! ARGH! Hina-chan…please accompany me to the girls room to clean this…" Sakura said before stomping off, Hinata smiling and following behind her. Sasuke laughed while Naruto grinned. It was always entertaining to see the young Haruno mad, even Naruto and Hinata agrees to that.

"Really teme…one of these days she's gonna really explode and it won't be funny that time."

"It's okay dobe…she loves me too much."

"Cocky aren't you? Sakura-chan's not yours."

"Yet."

Naruto frowned. It's not unusual for them to have this kind of conversation but it always leaves him in wonders how Sasuke could be so confident. Even though the bastard's popular with the ladies(even more than he is damn that teme!) Sakura's a pretty good catch…someone could slip her away from him if he's not going to take her soon. Why wait?

"She's going to be swept off her feet by someone if you're not going to get her."

"That's okay…I know exactly what kind of prince charming she wants…"

"Pfft…if her prince charming is cold, a womanizer and a born-bastard then I'd say you're very much qualified."

Sasuke didn't reply him, only smirked as he remembered what happened years ago…the memory that he always found…dare he say it…sweet. The day he mentally claimed to be princess Sakura's 1st love, a title he so smugly held. The kiss was still fresh in his mind. Well of course he meant the kiss! What did you think he meant by the time she fell for him? When he pulled her hair and said, "You're kinda ugly but that's fine…my looks will cover the both of us. Let's be friends like our parents want us to ne?" he didn't think Sakura was the masochistic type.

_**~TBC~**_

**Yay! Ch.2 finally! Wow! Hahaha oh yeah…that last line, the 'you're kinda ugly…' line yeah…that's how I imagined they meet. Lol coz this is an AU story so yeah….that's how I imagined them meeting lol…anyway ciao! XD**


	3. he calls her what?

**How long has it been since I updated ANY of my story? I dunno. But what I do know is I'm sorry! I have lack of enthusiasm to write multi-chapter stories…sigh…maybe I should stick to long oneshots…_that _I have a lot of ideas for! So anyway, I'll TRY to continue all my stories so here you go! **

_**~I want a guy who calls me beautiful instead of hot~**_

"Sakura-chan…"

"Acting cute will get you no where _Sasuke-kun_…and get out. You're not part of student council." it was currently lunch break and the two seniors were in the student council room.

"It seems to work just fine with other girls…maybe your glasses need some reexamining…" Sasuke ignored her order and instead sat on her table.

"No, you need to get that egotistical side of yours a check. Not all girls can be pushed around like puppies with your face."

"Eh, so far the only females who won't are you and my mom…you need to stop hanging out with my mom so much…you're turning into her."

"Look Sasuke, why not just ask Karin to wait for you? I'm sure she has nothing better to do than wait for her beloved prince." Sakura said, not really liking as put in the same category as Uchiha Mikoto. She loved the woman dearly, but she did not want to be put the same category as a mother! She's 17 damn it!

"But I need someone to see through my Math homework. Karin's hot and all, but she's stupid."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"By _'see through'_ you mean do your homework? And are you sure you should be calling your girlfriend stupid?"

"You know me so well…" he smirked and placed an arm over her shoulders. "Come on prez… you know I don't understand shit about Kurenai-sensei's math class."

"And yet you always manage to get A+ on tests."

"Well I actually review what you answered."

"Yeah, yeah whatever…"

"So you'll wait for me and help me with math?"

"Sure."

"This is why I love you!" he said, hugging her.

"Because I'm a pushover."

"No…because you're Sakura. Gotta go! The dobe's waiting to shoot some hoops." With that he jumped off of her and walked towards the door, leaving the student council president alone and blushing.

"_Because you're Sakura..." _ it's not fair! How could he have so much power over her damn it!

It was after school and Sakura was waiting in the hall with Sasuke's math homework while the basketball team practiced. She wasn't the only girl there though…Karin and a bunch of other girls were there as well, cheering and whatnot.

"It's like this every day…don't they get tired?" Sakura mumbled as she went to the last problem.

Soon practice ended and Sakura saw the girls crowded around the hot players in the team, as in Sasuke, Naruto and a few others, giving them towels, water and compliments…and also glimpse of their assets…ugh…

Karin was clinging onto Sasuke and pouting over something. Sakura ignored it and started packing up.

Suddenly she noticed a presence in front of her.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, smirking and picking up both his and Sakura's bags. Sakura followed, glancing behind and saw Karin and some other girls glaring at her.

"I think Karin wants to go home with you…"

"Most girls do." He said casually, throwing their bags in the backseat of his car.

"Stop being a conceited bastard!" she said, whacking the chuckling Uchiha. "You know, she's your girlfriend. You should go home with her…"

"I asked you to wait for me. It's only fair I send you home. Plus you don't have a car…"

"I would've pitched a ride with Naruto…at least he has no crazy girlfriend and have less bitchy fangirls…"

"Heh, I thought you liked the attention."

"That's you…hey let's stop for pizza!" Sakura said as they passed the mall. They always took the long way back unlike the 15 minute ride in the morning.

"We just had pizza last night…" Sasuke deadpanned.

"I'm craving for my Hawaiian chicken delight!"

Sighing, Sasuke made a turn to the mall.

Sitting at a pizza place in the mall, Sakura did all the ordering.

"Oh kami! This is the life! Hey, are you gonna finish your mushroom soup?" Sakura said, staring at Sasuke's untouched soup.

"Help yourself. I hate mushrooms…"

"Yay!"

Sasuke ate his pizza while staring at Sakura who keeps eating her food without noticing people staring at her. Seriously, how can a petite girl like her eat a pizza meant for 4 person? Then again, he was one to talk, he guessed being friends with Naruto and himself gave her their appetite too…

"Aren't you worried about becoming fat?" most girls, no…ALL the girls he dated before did. It was kinda scary watching them eat only salad or small food portions…were they really full? He'd known Sakura all his life and he knows for a fact 'salad' did not exist in Sakura's food menu. Ever.

"Nahh…I lose 'em chasing you and Naruto…" Sakura then noticed someone passing the pizza place.

"Oh, your girlfriend's here." Sasuke turned around and saw Karin. He immediately slouched further than he already was. Sakura laughed at this.

"If you avoid her so much, why do you even date her?"

"She's hot." Came his simple and straightforward answer.

"I really don't want to know how hot she is…you sick pervert."

"Saying that to a normal 17-year old doesn't count, Sakura…"

"So you're saying, it doesn't matter as long as she's hot, you'd date her if she begged you to?"

"Pretty much…"

"Even when you already have a girlfriend?"

"You know I don't two-time…I have short flings, but I don't cheat. Ever."

Sakura rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide her hurt. It's really the worst feeling to love someone who doesn't love you back…

"So…if I was hot, would you treat me like all the other girls too?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'd never think of you as one of those other girls. You're Sakura, I'd never think of you as hot." He said, laughing and finishing his pizza.

Sakura bit back the tears. She was kinda happy that Sasuke didn't see her like the other girls, a short fling…but he didn't see her as hot? Sure she'd prefer 'beautiful' than 'hot'…but aren't they just the same?

"Plus, I don't think you're hot. I think you're beautiful." He said it monotonously, without even looking at her, but she noticed the small smile playing on his lips while he said that. It wasn't his usual smirk or grin, just a small, sweet smile that she rarely saw on him. It made her feel special. Sakura blushed red and said nothing after that.

"_I don't think you're hot. I think you're beautiful…" _ is it wrong to have hope in the womanizer's words? She figured it was, but decided she didn't mind…because Sasuke is Sasuke…and the Sasuke she knew never lied…


End file.
